El Fin de La Humanidad
by karl ferdinand
Summary: Secuela de GUERRA. Devimon dirige las fuerzas Digimon por toda la dimensión. Y ademas buscan las piedras sagradas para su plan. ¿A caso las fuerzas militares podrán detenerlos? Sugerido para fanaticos de Pokemon que tambien les guste Digimon. Si solo les


NOTA: RECOMENDABLE LEER EL FIC GUERRA PARA ENTENDER ALGUNOS DATOS MENCIONADOS EN ESTE EPISODIO

El Fin de la Humanidad

Por Ferdinand

I.- El pkmn poseído

El mundo sufre, criaturas misteriosas atacan ciudades y poblados y destruyen las fuerzas militares. Goldenrod city cayó a manos de estos seres denominados por si mismos como DIGIMONS. La guerra que comenzó vs. El fascismo de un país se volvió en una guerra para repeler a esta amenaza….

En algún lugar de Hoem, un pkmn ve de lejos las tropas de Manuel movilizándose al norte.

Pkmn.- Digimons, criaturas que destruyen poblados, ¿quienes son?

Mientras cerca de ahí, en los cielos una criatura negra busca algo o alguien con un aparato

Criatura (viendo el aparato).-Bien, al parecer otro individuo puede serme útil

La criatura había detectado antes el poder de May, pero cuando Goldenrod city explotó esta energía se desvaneció.

Criatura (Viendo al horizonte).- ¡Ahí esta!

La criatura desciende en un peñasco donde se encontraba el pkmn

Pkmn (sorprendido).- ¡¿Quien eres tú!

Criatura.- Yo soy Devimon, el digimon de la oscuridad

Pkmn (riéndose).- No sabes quien soy…… ¿Acaso quieres morir?

Devimon.- Si te conozco, eres Mewtwo y mi amo te ofrece un trato

Mewtwo (confundido).- ¿Tu amo?

Devimon.- Mi amo Tai te ofrece que te nos unas

Mewtwo rechaza la oferta que e ofreció Devimon

Mewtwo.- No seré esclavo de nadie

Devimon extiende sus alas

Devimon.- Si no quieres unirte por las buenas

Devimon se lanza y golpea a Mewtwo en la cara.

Mewtwo (en el suelo).- ¡Miserable!

Devimon.- Será por las malas

Mewtwo.- No eres oponente para mí

Mewtwo se lanza vs. Devimon pero este lo esquiva

Devimon (atacando a Mewtwo con sus garras).- ¡Eres basura!

Mewtwo lo esquiva y le lanza una bola de Sombras. Devimon logra esquivarlo.

Mewtwo.- ¡Falle!

Devimon.- No eres amenaza para mí.

Devimon se lanza vs. el pkmn y lo golpea, Mewtwo le vuelve a lanzar otra bola de sombras golpeando al Digimon.

Mewtwo (limpiándose la sangre de su cara).- Ustedes los Digimons son muy poderosos.

Devimon comienza a reírse, cosa que pone a Mewtwo confundido.

Mewtwo (enojado).- ¿De que demonios te ríes?

Devimon.- Solo soy un peón en la tabla de ajedrez de mi amo. Los maestros y generales son los más poderosos de nuestro ejército a las que tú deberías temer.

Mewtwo.- ¡¿Generales!

Devimon.- Si, son 8 generales y cada uno de ellos es mas poderoso que todos los Digimons invasores y los que aún esperan invadir

Mewtwo (sorprendido).- ¡Mas Digimons!

Devimon (riéndose).- Creíste que las criaturas que atacan ahora son todos.

Solo es la escaramuza, buscamos por el momento las piedras sagradas y las espadas para poder convencer a Yuuko de poder transportar a todo el ejército y a los maestros

Mewtwo (sorprendido).- ¡¿Qué quieres decir con lo de los maestros!

Devimon.- Los maestros son los amigos de mi amo. Son 13 maestros y 2 líderes

Mewtwo.- Y buscas las piedras sagradas para transpórtalos a todos

Devimon.- Si, si le entregamos las piedras a Yuuko, ella nos entregara la semilla dimensional

Mewtwo se sorprende al escuchar estas palabras

Devimon.- Si logramos sembrar la semilla dimensional aquí, las dos dimensiones se unirán, cosa que aprovecharemos para invadir tu mundo

Mewtwo.- ¿Y como lograron pasar esta escaramuza a nuestro mundo?

Devimon.- El amo Tai le dio algo valioso de otras dimensiones conquistadas

Mewtwo.- Y ahora es nuestro turno

Devimon.- En realidad, solo queda tu dimensión por conquistar

Mewtwo.- Entonces tengo una razón para destruir a todas tus fuerzas

Devimon.- No podrás hacerlo

Mewtwo se lanza se lanza al aire, seguido por Devimon, y estos comienzan a pelear

Devimon (atacando con sus garras).- ¡Garra mortal!

Mewtwo (interceptando el ataque).- ¡Triataque!

Los salen disparados por la cantidad de energía de los golpes

Mewtwo (reaccionando).- ¡Bola de sombras!

Devimon (reaccionando).- ¡Golpe de oscuridad!

Ambos poderes son parejos, la explosión logra verse desde Fortree city, la ciudad mas cercana. En la ciudad

Jenny (viendo la explosión).- ¡Que demonios es eso!

En el centro pkmn de esa misma ciudad

Joey (viendo la explosión desde la ventana del centro).- Espero que no haya nadie herido ahí

Ambas criaturas tenían el poder muy parejo, cuando uno golpeaba al otro, le causaba una herida

Mewtwo (gritando).- ¡Es tu fin……..Rayo Psíquico!

El ataque golpea al Digimon derribándolo de los cielos

Mewtwo (viendo como su oponente rebotaba en los suelos).- Gane

Este desciende para ver si Devimon estaba muerto, pero las garras del Digimon se sujetan la cara del pkmn de sorpresa

Devimon.- Caíste…… ¡TOQUE DEL DEMONIO!

Devimon toca a Mewtwo en la cabeza y este comienza a actuar raro

Mewtwo (moviéndose sin poder controlar su cuerpo).- ¡¿Que me hiciste!

Devimon.- El toque del demonio te pondrá física y mentalmente en mi poder. Además de que libera todo tu poder

Mewtwo comienza a moverse de un lado a otro, sus ojos comienzan a tornarse rojos, la maldad comienza a apoderarse de el.

Mewtwo (arrodillándose contra su voluntad).- No…me…uniré…a…a…ti

Devimon.- Es inevitable

Mewtwo pega un grito, el clima cambia drásticamente, su poder oculto comenzaba a manifestarse, además de que comienza a temblar por la cantidad de energía.

Devimon (sorprendido).- ¡Imposible…. ni el general Milo tiene tanta cantidad de poder…….este miserable podría matarme!

Devimon sale volando de la zona. Mientras que en Fortree city, el sismo golpea a la ciudad derrumbando edificios y casas

Jenny (sorprendida).- ¡Cúbranse!

Los edificios caían sobre la gente que trataba de salvar sus vidas. La fuerza del pkmn llegó a sentirse hasta en Lilicove city, el poder provocando maremotos sobre la ciudad destruyéndola. Una pequeña parte de la flota de guerra de Hoem es destruida de inmediato. En uno de los barcos.

Marinero (gritando en la cubierta).- ¡Nos hundimos!

El barco donde se encontraba comenzaba a inundarse, mucha gente queda atrapada dentro. Además de que el maremoto los arrastro hasta la ciudad. Los barcos chocaban con los edificios. La mayoría de la gente corría al museo de artes, que era el lugar mas alto de la ciudad. 5 min. Después, mucha gente murió por el poder oculto de Mewtwo, este logra tranquilizarse.

Devimon (en los cielos).- Increíble, tanto poder pudo destruirme

Devimon desciende y se acerca a Mewtwo.

Devimon.- Mewtwo…. Me escuchas

Mewtwo respira profundamente seguido por un gran suspiro.

Mewtwo.- Si……mi amo

Devimon comienza a reírse minuciosamente

Devimon (entre las risas).- Debo admitir que mi amo de que en esta dimensión hay seres poderosos

Mewtwo (arrodillándose).- ¿Cuales son las órdenes de mi amo?

Devimon.- Consigue las piedras Orbe y destruye toda ciudad y resistencia en el camino.

Mewtwo.- Si amo

Mewtwo sale volando hacia el este, seguido por Devimon. Mientras que en Fortree city, entre las ruinas.

Jenny (herida).- ¿Que….demonios paso?

La oficial sufrió las heridas al momento de que le cayó encima un espectacular.

Jenny (sorprendida).- No…puede…ser

Jenny se sorprende al ver que toda la ciudad estaba completamente destruida. Era un infierno. La oficial se sorprende al ver una cabina telefónica cerca de ella.

Jenny (arrastrándose hacia la cabina).- ¡Vamos…por favor!

Logra llegar a ella pero la línea estaba muerta

Jenny.- Mal...di...ción

Pero se alegra al ver a una criatura blanca volando por los cielos de la ciudad, era Mewtwo

Jenny.- Es un milagro

El pkmn disminuye su altitud y comienza a atravesar los edificios a una gran velocidad

Jenny (gritándole).- ¡Auxilio!

Mewtwo se detiene frente a ella

Jenny.- Gracias a Dios….

Mewtwo extiende su mano y comienza a reírse

Mewtwo.- Estúpida humana

Jenny (asustada).- No...puede…ser

Una esfera de energía sale del brazo del pkmn.

Mewtwo (gritando).- ¡Muere….BOLA DE SOMBRAS!

Jenny.- Nooooooo

Una explosión se alza en los cielos, Fortree city deja de existir, la destrucción es mayor a la que hubo en Goldenrod city, no quedo nada, entre el humo, una silueta con ojos rojos se distingue.

Mewtwo.- Las piedras sagradas serán mías

El pkmn sale volando hacia otra ciudad.

¿La humanidad será destruida? ¿Qué es la semilla dimensional? ¿Quién es Yuuko?

Continuara…….

Hola, soy Ferdinand. Espero que les haya gustado el 1º capítulo del Episodio II de mi saga. Mi historia no se cuantos episodios serán pero solo les digo que Ash y compañía saldrán hasta el Episodio III, eso o si hago unos cambios. En cuanto a las piedras sagradas, ya las conocen. Son las piedras del agua, fuego y trueno que salieron en la película de pkmn 2000 y también son las piedras Orbe que salen en los juegos de pkmn Ruby, Saphire y Esmerald version. Hasta la proxima.


End file.
